What Does This Button Do?
by Remy Shall Kill Belladonna
Summary: This is partial AU. Rogue and Remy travel through time to places like, old time South, ancient Egypt, and all that crap!
1. Introduction

Ok, this is my, what third story? Oh well, it doesn't matter that much. This is an partial AU. I love these! This is kinda strange and I will not tell you the plot, except that Rogue and Remy start to travel through time. They end up in different periods of time. Wait, that is the plot, oops. ^_^' ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
"What Does This Button Do?"  
  
Forge put the finishing touches on his time machine. "Voila! My time machine is finished!" Beast and the Professor clapped sarcastically. "No seriously, this is probably the most incredible invention of all time!" He stood back to admire his work, "I should test it." Kurt spoke, "yes! Test it! Like ya should've tested zat contraption that I had to use!" Kurt pouted. Forge smiled, "I said sorry."  
  
Forge stretched and yawned, "I'll test it tomorrow." There were random groans because people wanted to try it themselves. The Professor shooed everyone out of the room to go to bed. The mutants got ready for bed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
In Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
"Like, oh my god! I am sooo excited to see what happens!" Kitty was hopping up and down on her bed. Rogue looked at her, "yeah, whoop-de-do!" she said sarcastically. "Oh come on, it's gonna be so cool!" Kitty squealed in delight. Rogue clasped her hands as if she was praying, "oh gawd, please let Kitty die her sleep." When she finished she got a pillow thrown at her face.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ In Kurt and Remy's room  
  
Remy sat on his bed in his boxers. (A/N: ohhhhh, the mental picture, yum.) "So, fuzz, ya t'ink dat time machine works?" Kurt looked at Remy, "I don't know, it may, it may not, ve'll never know, until tomorrow." Kurt laid down as Remy thought, 'mebe sooner.'  
  
*/*/*/*/*/ Later that night.  
  
Remy went down the hall to the girls wing. He knocked on Rogue's door. She answered. "Remy! What th' hell do ya wan'?" Remy smiled at his girlfriend, true, she couldn't touch, but they still loved each other. "Wanna try de time machine out?" Rogue looked at him, "o' course I do." She closed the door behind her quietly and followed Remy to the danger room where the time machine was. The smiled at each other and climbed in.  
  
They stood in the machine and waited for it to work. "Rem, Ah don' t'ink it's workin'." Rogue looked up at Remy. Remy sighed and looked around the machine. Rogue looked at a button on the side, "Ah bet that if we push this, button, it'll work." Remy looked at the button, then at Rogue. She smiled at him, "yes, ya c'n push it."  
  
Remy pushed the button and suddenly they saw a bright light.  
  
Oh yeah! I love this story already! I want to do a shout out to cool-chick- rae, and roguechere. For cool-chick-rae, tell Rem I said hi! And roguechere, I just want to say hi! Ok, plz review, and suggestions, comments, and flames, are welcome.  
  
-Remy 


	2. Wild wild West circa 1880

Hey, this is chapter two of my great story. I would just like to say to Chaotic Boredom, that I will do that, and thanks for the suggestion. I would also like to say that all of my others fics, will be on hold while I'm doing this story. Also that I will try to be as correct as I can. History isn't my best subject. This chapter is the old south.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
The bright flash ended and Rogue and Remy were in an outhouse. They didn't smell anything for a minuet. Then the smell hit. "GROSS!!" Rogue ran out of the outhouse and looked around. There were carriges, 'saloons' and lots and lots of green. (A/N: Ok, the old south wasn't all dust, it had GREEN people GREEN!!!!!!)  
  
Rogue heard a flush and then Remy stepped out, "aw Rem, ya didn'," she looked at him, "ya did." Remy smiled at her and stood next to her. Rogue fully looked at Remy and noticed he was in a full-out suit. "Hmm, Remy, when did ya put tha' on?" Remy looked at her, "when did ya put dat on?" Rogue slowly looked down at her outfit.  
  
"Ah, wat de hell!!!!????" Rogue jumped back. She was wearing a poofy dress with the petticoats. "Oh lawd jus' give meh a parasol." Remy smiled and chuckled lightly. Rogue gave him her infamous 'death glare'.  
  
"So wat ya wanna do while we here chere?" Remy started walking tworad the town. Rogue walked next to him, well as best as she could because of the petticoats. Rogue looked at Remy's eyes, "'ey Remy shugah?" "Oui?" She touched his face with her gloved hand. "Ya eyes are normal." Remy stepped back, "ya sure?" "Uh, yeah, dey brown."  
  
Remy picked up a rock and tried to charge it. It didn't work. "Roguey, I don' tink de powers workin'." Rogue looked at him with shock. She smiled and took off her glove. She touched his face lightly. No pull of her powers. She squealed and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran into the saloon.  
  
Remy smiled to himself. And chased after her. She already had a drink in her hand. Remy walked up to her. "Wat ya got dere chere?" She took a swing. "Ah got whiskey!" Remy sat down next to her on the bar. She smiled at him, "XXXX!!!! WOO!" She got down and started dancing. Remy ordered whiskey too. He took a siwng and started dancing with her.  
  
They danced, sang, and drank for hours. They finally sat down at the bar. Rogue was pretty damn drunk and Remy was so-so drunk. Remy had to hold Rogue on her chair so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
Within thirty minuets they heard gun shots. The swinging doors opened and there stood Billy the Kid.  
  
Oh, yeah, this story is gonna ROCK!! I love Billy the Kid. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! It will also have action. Oh yeah, their powers will be off where-ever they go. I would also like to point out the X's mean how strong it is. XXXX will be pretty strong! Oh yeah, the next chapter will have the x-men in present times. If you have any question, coments, suggestions, or flames, you can sumbit a review, or e-mail at justlogmein@hotmail.com, OR, send me a neomail on neopets at my account. My name is cardthrowingcajun.  
  
-Remy 


End file.
